Round the Clock
by The Phantom-Otaku
Summary: During a boring day of hero work, Mt. Lady contemplates a new hero who had been making quite a splash. That is until another villain attacks. Slight Mt. Lady x Kamui Woods fluff. Villain OC


**Hey guys! I really wanted to write something else for My Hero Academia, but I didn't have any ideas! I asked my friends for some ideas, and someone gave me the suggestion of "Mt. Lady". I wasn't sure what to do with this at first, and then, inspiration slapped me clean across the face. There's so much I can do with this! I really love Mt. Lady. She's just such a cool hero, even if she's a bit of an attention seeker.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

Yu sat at her desk, looking over the bills. She sifted through the stack, a bored expression on her face. Most of them were bills for collateral damage that she had caused. It wasn't her fault that her quirk caused tons of damage.

She leaned back in her chair and sighed. It had been a slow day. Of course villains had attacked, but so far, some other hero had beaten her to the punch. How was she gonna keep her job if she didn't get any publicity.

As she stared at the ceiling, she prayed for some escape from the boredom. She loved being a hero and all, but on slow days like this, it was almost unbearable. Yu might be lazy, but she loved attention far more than she loved laying around.

A certain hero had been on a roll lately. Kamui Woods. She smiled as she remembered their first meeting. She had stolen the spotlight right out of his hands. It was a dirty move on her part, but she'd gotten all the glory.

An explosion shook the building so hard, Yu nearly fell out of her chair. She jumped out of her chair the minute the shaking ceased. Yu stared out the window at the smoke billowing from a nearby street. Time to suit up.

* * *

Yu, now in her hero suit, ran as fast as she could towards the billow of smoke. She had no clue what had caused this. She hoped that whatever it was, she could handle it on her own. Finally, she came up to the street. It appeared that the park had been blown up. At least she wouldn't cause tons of property damage.

There were crowds of people standing outside the destroyed park. Mt. Lady could see others in the crowd helping some who were dragging themselves out of the remains of the park. She could hear the distant sound of sirens. "Okay, good," she muttered to herself. Someone had called an ambulance.

"Look! It's Mt. Lady!" one of the citizens cried, pointing towards her. The crowd cheered as she ran by. She couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto her face.

"Yeah, go show that villain what for!" another yelled.

She slowed down to a trot. All she could see was the burning remains of various foliage and park benches. "Maybe I'll have a better view from up high," she smiled. She activated her quirk and began to grow. She could practically hear the men in the crowd drooling.

She scanned the area once again, this time, she spotted a figure clad in pink and black. The figure was sprinting away at top speed. That had to be the villain. "Hey!" Mt. Lady yelled. "Stop right there."

The figure whipped around, surprised. "A hero. Now I'm really in for it," the villain muttered, glaring at Mt. Lady.

Mt. Lady shot her arm forward, trying to grab the villain. The villain was too quick for her to catch. That was a downside of being big, you were slow. "Who the heck are you anyway?" Mt. Lady asked, taking another swipe at the villain.

"Hah!" the villain scoffed. "Like I'd tell you what my real name is. You can call me by alias: Mind Melt," she said, dodging Mt. Lady's swipe.

The now named Mind Melt shot out a pink, jelly like substance that stuck Mt. Lady's fist to the ground. She tugged on her arm desperately to pull it off of the ground. Mind Melt jumped up onto Mt. Lady's arm and began to sprint up to her head.

Mt. Lady raised her arm to whack the villain away, but she was too slow. Mind Melt gave her a strong kick in the cheek. Mt. Lady recoiled, ripping the pink jelly that had her stuck to the ground. The giant hero just barely managed to catch herself before she fell all the way down to the ground. She rubbed her cheek. The villain's high heels had left a scratch mark across her cheek.

Mt. Lady gritted her teeth. How was she going to catch this villain? She was just too fast. Fighting her at her normal size wouldn't do either, especially since Mild Melt seemed to be taller than her. She hated to admit it, but she might have to stall until someone else showed up.

"So," Mt. Lady started, "how did you manage to blow up the park? It couldn't have been your quirk."

Mind Melt let out a long laugh. "What do you think I am, an ametur?" she laughed. Mind Melt was quickly cut off as she noticed Mt. Lady's arm approaching her at full speed. She rolled to the side, successfully dodging Mt. Lady's attack.

"That was pretty clever of you, I'll admit," Mind Melt shouted. "But not clever enough," she growled. She sprinted closer to the pro and began to spray jelly onto her feet. Mt. Lady tried fruitlessly to pull her feet free. "Tug all you want, you'll never break it in time to catch me!" Mind Melt yelled as she began to flee. "Later, loser," she yelled over her shoulder.

Mt. Lady looked down at her feet and tugged harder. She couldn't let this villain get away. As Mt. Lady pulled, she heard the villain cry out in surprise. Mt. Lady turned her gaze towards the villain, and what she saw filled her with happiness.

Kamui Woods had nabbed the villain with his special move, binding lacquered chain prison. Mind Melt was struggling against her bindings. "It's no use, villain. I will not allow you to escape," Kamui stated, sending the villain a glare.

"You… sure are… serious aren't… you?" Mind Melt struggled to say with a sinister grin. Pink jelly began to seep through Kamui's roots. Upon seeing this, Kamui attempted to retract his roots, but he was unable to. He watched in horror as the jelly continued to travel up his arm. He struggled against the jelly that was about to cover his chest.

"Kamui!" Mt. Lady yelled. She pulled on her bindings harder. She had to get out of this trap. There was no telling what would happen if that jelly wrapped around his head. He may not be able to breath through it.

She felt the jelly that covered her feet tear slightly. "Yes!" she gasped. Mt. Lady began to fight with renewed fire. She felt the jelly give and tear even more. Finally, the jelly tore fully, and she was free.

Mt. Lady looked up only to realize that she was too late. The jelly had already covered Kamui's head. Her eyes filled with worry and horror. Suddenly, Kamui began to retract his roots. His arms fell down to his sides limply. "Kamui, what're you doing?" Mt. Lady yelled.

She could hear the pink and black clad villain chuckling. "Kamui, get her," she commanded quietly. Kamui turned around like a zombie.

"Kamui?" Mt. Lady muttered confusedly. Kamui took off towards Mt. Lady's giant form while Mind Melt began to make her escape. Mt. Lady glanced between the two for a few moments. She could either stop Kamui or catch the villain, not both. She narrowed her eyes. "Alright," she whispered. She had made her choice.

She reached out to grab Kamui, who flipped up onto her arm. "Again? Really? That's the second time today!" she said, trying to shake Kamui off. Kamui used his quirk to catch Mt. Lady's arm. He began to pull himself up to her arm once again.

Mt. Lady saw what he was trying to do and yanked her hand up. Once Kamui was up high enough, she snatched him out of the air. The pro made sure to keep a strong group on him in case he tried anything funny.

As Mt. Lady stared at her comrad struggling in her hand, she wondered how she was going to get it off of him. She might hurt him if she tried to rip it off. A loud siren interrupted her thoughts. She turned to the source of the noise to see the fire trucks that had been called earlier. Her eyes widened as she got an idea.

"Hey!" she called to the firemen. A few of them turned around to face her. "Can you rinse him off?" she asked, holding Kamui out in front of her.

"Uh, sure," one of them said, holding up the hose.

* * *

Kamui Woods shifted uncomfortably. The villain had gotten away. Mt. Lady finished talking with the police and walked over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"We let the villain get away, and I was used as a puppet. Of course I'm not alright," Kamui responded, not even glancing up at her.

"Well, do you want to talk about it or something?" she offered. "What was it like?"

"I could see everything I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself. It was… terrible," Kamui stated.

Mt. Lady looked down at the ground. "That does sound terrible."

"I couldn't do anything to help you," Kamui said dejectedly.

"Well, you stopped her from getting away the first time. We'll just have to get her next time," Mt. Lady stated determinedly.

* * *

 **Alright, it's finished. Sorry it's short. I wanted to write some BNHA one-shots and this was one of the requests. If you have anything you'd like to say, please say so. I'm open to criticism. I have a Deku x Female OC oneshot coming up and a Kendo x Male Reader coming up since those were the other suggestions. If you want to read those, be sure to favorite me as an author so you don't miss 'em! I have a few stories for some OCs that I've made as well, so please go check those out too.**


End file.
